One Last Request
by EmStar202
Summary: The eve before Yuna goes to obtain the Final Aeon, she has a special request for Tidus that he can’t refuse: Will he make love to her?


A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys all like my smutastic story. If you don't like smut, don't read it. Okay, so this is my first lemon posted here, so don't be too hard on me, but feel free to criticize. Anyway, enjoy. C:

Edit: I changed this story just a tad, but it hardly makes any difference. I just edited some parts that I thought were too cheesy and or crappy. :D

A soft shaking roused Tidus from his half-sleep, and he awoke, eyes meeting with the bi-colored ones of Yuna. Tidus shot straight up, expecting an attacking fiend nearby, but the only sight he saw were his fellow guardians snoozing around him, and Yuna staring straight at him.

"Yuna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?" she asked, her eyes now darting away from Tidus's gaze to check if anyone else was waking.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes. Please?"

Tidus couldn't say no to her, not when he was going to lose her soon. Even though he was determined to save her, he hadn't thought of anything yet, and Yuna was determined to defeat Sin. He didn't like to think about it, but he might lose her. Every moment spent in these hours before she summoned the final aeon were precious, meant to be savored, so he agreed to the walk.

The couple walked in silence for a few minutes, the only noise a happy murmur from Yuna when Tidus took her hand in his. Tidus knew Yuna was deep in thought, he could see it on her face, so he didn't interrupt her. It seemed Yuna was always thinking of something. They only stopped walking when they could no longer see the sleeping group of guardians they left behind.

They stopped in a pit of sand surrounded by various pieces of wreckage that had once been the great city of Zanarkand. Tidus helped Yuna up onto a piece of wreckage and they stared out at the night sky. Minutes past before either of them spoke. Yuna tore her gaze away from the horizon first to look at Tidus. Tidus, meanwhile, was busy trying to figure out what had her so wrapped up in thought, and met her eyes only in an effort to try and decipher it.

Yuna spoke first.

"Tidus would you… would you do something for me?" she asked him, stumbling over the simplest of words.

"Anything Yuna," Tidus assured her, squeezing her hand gently.

Several more seconds passed in silence before Yuna finally got the nerve to speak.

"Would you…make love to me?"

Her request was so unexpected, and so bold, that Tidus was at a loss for words. If this was any other girl he was dating he would have jumped at the chance, but this was Yuna. The girl he loved. Tidus didn't want to do something she'd regret later. He knew she only wanted him now because she thought she was going to die after summoning the final aeon, but Tidus wasn't going to let her die. He would do whatever it took to prevent it. Just because he hadn't come up with any bright ideas yet, didn't mean he was just going to stand down and let her die.

"Yuna I—I don't think that's such a good idea," Tidus told her, but immediately regretted it. After he spoke her whole expression changed. Her nervousness faded away and she appeared completely miserable and hopeless. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and her cheeks burned red.

"You don't…want me?" she sniffled, tears finally falling.

"What? No! Of course I want you Yuna. I've wanted you so badly for so long." How could she honestly believe he didn't want her? He'd dreamed about her so many times since he'd met her that he'd lost count. Yuna meant everything to him, and that's why he didn't want to have sex with her, because he didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't understand," Yuna murmured.

"If we did…make love. You'd regret it."

"No I wouldn't. Why—?

"Because you're not going to die Yuna."

She seemed surprised for a moment, before becoming serious again. "You think I only want to have sex with you because I'm going to die?"

"But you're not going to die," Tidus exclaimed, grasping her face in his hands. "I won't let you."

She sighed in frustration; making this one of the few times he'd ever seen Yuna show signs of anger.

"Tidus, even if I wasn't going to die, I'd still want this. I'd still want you."

He didn't know what to say to that. He could tell she wasn't lying; Yuna never lied. Tidus couldn't stop himself from imaging it now. Yuna lying naked under him, pleasure moans echoing in his ears. A blush formed on his cheeks as he thought of this, and he couldn't look her in the eye anymore without his blush deepening.

"Tidus? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Then please, give me what I want."

How could he possibly deny her?

Meeting her eyes once more in a heated gaze, lust hidden deep within his eyes, Tidus pressed his lips to hers, but it was much different than their first kiss. This kiss was deeper, more passionate, and less careful. He only had to tickle her lips with his tongue for a moment before Yuna gave him access to her mouth. Tidus ran his tongue across hers in a heated dance, getting high off the taste of her. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to her mouth. He kissed her so deeply that Yuna's knees buckled, so Tidus gently lowered them to the ground.

Tidus leaned up against a piece of wreckage, with Yuna sitting on his lap. Despite the movement, neither mouth left the others. Tidus's hands crept down Yuna's back and came to rest at her waist. Yuna wrapped her legs around Tidus's waist, straddling him. A low moan escaped Tidus's lips and he gripped her bottom. Yuna hissed and moved her hands to his shoulders, removing his suspenders. Her hands ventured to his muscled chest and she swiftly removed the remaining clothing covering it.

After stripping him of his shirt Yuna reached for his belt, attempting to unbutton it. As her hands brushed against the fabric of his jean-clad cock Tidus's breaths came quicker and he held her tighter. When the belt came undone Yuna slipped her hands under both his jeans and underwear. Tidus hissed in a breath as she stroked his length. He never wanted her to stop.

But she stopped all too soon, leaving him half-dressed as she stood to strip her own clothes. Tidus watched in awe as Yuna stripped herself of her dress. Who knew such curves were hidden underneath it all? It was a crime to hide such beauty. Yuna slipped her fingers into her panties and began to pull them down her legs, but Tidus gripped her hands in his, stopping her.

"What? What's wrong?" Yuna asked, her eyes reflecting nervousness, with passion and lust only hidden beneath it. Tidus wanted to see the passion and lust consume her, overwhelm her. He didn't want this rushed, didn't want it quick.

"You're going too fast," Tidus protested, letting go of her hand to trail his fingers down her spine. He lifted her up and pressed her body to his. Yuna's legs wound around his back as Tidus lowered them to the ground once more. Tidus placed Yuna on the ground gently, and then leaned over her, to make a trail of kisses down her neck.

"We…we have to go fast," Yuna said, barley able to speak as Tidus's lips distracted her. "The others… they'll find us."

"If we're going to do this. We're doing it _my_ way," Tidus insisted, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. When he got it undone Tidus tossed the bothersome thing away and lifted his mouth from her neck to gaze at her. Yuna lost all further protest under Tidus's appreciative gaze. His eyes trailed all over her, taking in every curve and crevice. His cock twitched against her thigh and Yuna gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. Only when he was fully satisfied with gazing at her body did he look back to her face. A faint blush was covering her cheeks under his gaze, but Tidus couldn't understand why. She was perfect. "You're beautiful Yuna."

"No I'm not," Yuna argued, barely able to meet Tidus's gaze.

"I say you are," Tidus growled, trailing his fingers down her cheek. Yuna shivered once more with anticipation and pleasure. It seemed that no matter where he touched her she would always crave more.

Slowly, too slowly for Yuna's liking, Tidus began kissing her neck again, going gradually lower with each peck. Finally, he reached her aching nipples. He took one in his mouth as Yuna clutched him tighter.

Tidus continued his sucking of one as he began to fondle the other, Yuna's appreciative murmurs echoing in his ears. His cock was rock hard now, and he ached to be inside her, but he resisted the urge to take her hard and fast. He wanted to savor her, wanted to pleasure her.

"Tidus…" Yuna murmured, her hands tangling in his blonde locks.

He couldn't stand _just _tasting her breasts, not when he could give her so much more. He wanted, no _needed_, so much more. Releasing her nipples Tidus trailed his kisses down her stomach and to her panties. He took the fabric between his teeth and pulled them down her legs. When his mouth drifted over her most precious spot Yuna gasped with pleasure. When the panties were removed Tidus wasted no time in bringing his mouth back to the apex of her legs. He placed butterfly kisses across her inner thighs, teasing her. Yuna clawed at his hair, almost too hard, but the pain only added to his pleasure.

Tidus could hold out on tasting her no longer. He swept his tongue inside her, tasting her sweet juices. It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before, so exquisite, so damn good. He wanted more of her, wanted all of her. Yuna's moans echoed in his ears, just as he'd imagined earlier. Her fingers were still entangled in his hair, and she seemed unable to control her actions as she wound one leg across his shoulders, a silent plea for him to keep tasting, keep savoring. Tidus granted her pleas, and allowed himself to indulge in her sweetness longer.

"So close…," Yuna gasped after a couple more moments. Tidus continued to taste her, tonguing her deep. When Yuna came Tidus nearly did as well. "Tidus…"

Tidus could wait no longer. He yanked off his pants with a ferocity he hadn't known he possessed and pulled off his boxers. He settled over Yuna again, and she wrapped her legs around his waist once more, allowing his cock to settle between her thighs. They both hissed in pleasure.

"I need you…inside me," Yuna cried. Tidus nodded and kissed her lips tenderly. Then he slid inside of her, slow at first, making sure she was all right.

Yuna hissed and gripped Tidus's back, but Tidus wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure. He growled as he went deeper into her, loving how tight and wet she was. She fit him perfectly, and he didn't stop pressing into her until he completely filled her, and they were one, body and soul. He stayed still for a moment, savoring the feeling of being fully enveloped by her, before slowly pulling out again and then thrusting back in. The friction was unbelievably satisfying. He gazed at Yuna as he thrust in again, making sure she was okay. She was gazing at him, several tears resting in her eyes. When the tears fell, Tidus kissed them away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, forcing his shaft to stay still inside of her, even though his body wanted to thrust in and out, deep and hard.

"Yes. I'm okay now," she said. Tidus nodded and kissed her deeply, wanting to make this feel good for her; as good as it was for him. He went in and out of her slower, not wanting to hurt her.

"Faster," Yuna cried suddenly, arching up towards him. Tidus was happy to grant her wished, and quickly picked up the pace.

Yuna lifted her head and kissed Tidus hard. Their tongues entwined and danced in time with his thrusts, which were gradually increasing in tempo with each passing moment.

Soon Yuna began to murmur in bliss, and her moans only added to Tidus's pleasure. He felt a pressure building, but he didn't want to come yet, not without Yuna. He began to thrust faster, trying to find release for the both of them. Yuna's fingernails dug into his back and she cried out his name. She came hard, inner walls clenching around his cock. Her orgasm trigged his, and soon they were both riding wave after wave of pleasure together.

He pulled out of her, spent. Tidus collapsed beside her, gasping for breath. Yuna snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest. They lay together in silence; the only sound their mingled breathing.

"I love you," Yuna whispered, kissing Tidus's chest. Tidus pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," he replied. Tidus knew right then that he would not let his love die. She was the only one for him, and there was no way he would let her die. No matter what happened, Tidus would protect her. He would never let her go.


End file.
